


Every time I check my email

by meowsome



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowsome/pseuds/meowsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem I wrote for KeeperLavellan inspired by the beauty that is Apotheosis. I'm not really a writer (or a poet), I prefer drawing things, but I felt like I needed to say thank you in some way... So this happened :P<br/>Love to all storytellers on here <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every time I check my email

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apotheosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760119) by [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/pseuds/KeeperLavellan). 



Every time I check my email  
I have this strange sensation...  
For there's a tale that I hope  
has since had continuation.

Of love and hurt this story speaks,  
And oh the different perspective  
The humor and the smut,  
I must say is quite effective.

This hero stands aside the table,  
Living history and what's beyond (the clan)  
Her struggles show what it is like  
To truly be and feel a Lavellan

The storyteller of our hero  
Is one I show appreciation;  
As I am grateful to the Keeper  
For her wonderful creation.

So every time I check my email,  
There is hope, and when succeeding  
To see an update I rejoice  
And instantly start reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 6th grade I remember being taught poetry and being proud of myself that I already had structured poems in this way.  
> Now I'm a little less proud that I still use this style... :P 
> 
> P.S. Yes, I am addicted to checking my email, even before I was on ao3 and didn't really receive anything but junk mail.


End file.
